


Lucky we're in love in every way

by yoshitakamine



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitakamine/pseuds/yoshitakamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance are both oblivious in their own way and in the end, a push is all that's needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky we're in love in every way

Space was just a little too vast and big to Lance's taste. It wasn't the unknown that scared him -Keith's morning face was much much scarier- he just missed his family. The small place back at home he'd crash whenever he got too tired with simulators. _If ever_. 

That's why the stars looked a bit too out of reach. Even when he was so much closer to them than he'd ever be. But frankly this wasn't what he had in mind. 

"Will you ever move that big butt of yours off the couch or will I have to drag you to get my jacket?" Keith drawled or maybe whispered- _menacingly_ much to Lance's amusement. He was your to-go guy if you ever wanted to rattle a wild animal's cage. A small...angry animal's. With ..good comebacks, he reckoned. 

"Ummm earth to Keith, I'm taking a nap?"  

" _I have eyes_. I'm just asking you to stop doing that and move your ass-" 

"Keith, _language_ " 

Shiro strolled along the hallway, issuing warnings like he always did. He was authoritative but in a father figure type of way. So much that Keith would swallow his pride and speak tongue-in-cheek. They went way back, those two, and it only had Lance wondering. 

"Are you...familiar with the big guy?" the way he sounded out the world 'familiar' had Keith raising an eyebrow. 

"Uhh..yes? Did you knock your head somewhere?" he snarled. 

"Alright genius, I meant to say....do you know each other.... _intimately_?" Lance's mouth went dry as he finished his sentence, not sure why he'd want to know about their relationship. Maybe it was the way Keith would look at him after every mission, his eyes shining at the wide grins Shiro would offer him. 

"W-woah are you implying what I think you are?" his cheeks exploding with color, looking away for a moment gathering his thoughts. "It's.. _not_ like that. Anywho I ..gotta get back to... the training deck. Finish where I left off." With one hand on his mouth, holding back whatever was threatening to leave and the other, dismissively waving at him, he left for the end of the narrow pathway. 

That was the first time Lance felt unpoised, like Keith had just burst the small bubble he was living in. It would be a touch and go recovery from something like that, hoping Keith wouldn't start acting weird in front of him.  

 

* * *

 

It's not like he decided to break into song every time he wanted to doze off but there's something about some tunes from back home that'd really lull him to sleep. Those sappy- honey dipped songs that made you feel things you've never really felt before. 

So he sang. His lips moved slowly, mustering up the confidence to sing in such an echoey chamber, then his voice rose with the melody getting sweeter. He felt ridiculous but safe in his own way.  

Shiro had picked up the humming long ago and was discreetly standing behind a corner, carrying the tune as best as he could. He didn't want to alert Lance because then he'd definitely stop and stutter out an excuse but he was definitely planning on asking him how he managed to have such a mellow voice come out from such a fighter. 

 

* * *

 

"Level 5!" Keith shouted at the system, preparing to parry the training dummy's next attack. He missed, yet kept shouting at the voice heard from around him. 

"Can't you hear me I said-" 

"You've exceeded your daily training limit." the impassive voice announced, as it slowly shut down the emulator. Keith had no idea if it could sense emotions, but he was angry and he definitely needed a break. Before he smashed everything in there at least. 

_Lance was an idiot._ Such an idiot that if he had a meter for his stupidity it'd refuse to work altogether. He was an oblivious,  lanky oaf that wouldn't know what liking someone meant even if it hit him. Keith was so in love and he was sure it was as easy to guess as 1-2-3. 

Well..they..had several bonding moments. And he held him in his arms _that one time_. Regardless of the fact he threatened to drag him from his feet a few hours ago. He was... _expressive_. 

In retrospect..he was an idiot too. No wonder he liked Lance. _But that'd be too insulting to admit_. 

He got up and made sure to put the equipment back in its place before figuring out a way to ...clear up the misunderstanding. He'd go down the hallway, to his right, find the idiot sleeping...maybe nip his nose and see him wake up out of breath and gasping- or... _follow the melodious sound that was coming his way._

It was...exalting to the senses to say the least and Keith found himself instinctively going after the source of it when he found Shiro, suddenly roused from his calm state with a finger sitting on top of his lips. He was hushing him, beckoning him over to peek around the corner. 

It was Lance. He was slouched over the couch, soft voice singing some corny song only he would know but _God in heaven_ , he sounded _sublime_. His pitch would usually be harsher and way more I-know-it-all but this had you hold your breath. 

And then it stopped. 

Because Keith had fallen face first, his hands hugging the floor in hopes it'd console his pathetic state. He had tripped over his own feet, _Keith of all people_ , and landed right next to Lance and his mortified expression reserved just for him. 

"You just can't stay away can you?" he sneered and threw his legs off the couch, hand extending to him. 

"If it wasn't for the hand in my face, I'd say you love seeing me _fall_ " _Why Keith_ , his mind screamed, _why this dramatic irony_? Was testing some divine entity's patience going to help with your situation? 

"That I do. Can't say I don't agree with that." he smirked, ready to hear what Keith had in store for him. 

He remained silent, looking at the corner Shiro and him where standing at.  

"What? No comeback this time? No witty one liner?" Lance taunted and taunted but Keith's mind was focused elsewhere. 

He couldn't have tripped. He was standing right next to Shiro which meant being way further away than the spot Lance was. _He was pushed_. Gently, to _Lance's direction_. 

_Shiro knew_. _How_ he wasn't sure, but he wagered he wasn't a leader for nothing.  

Keith smiled to himself, finally turning his attention to Lance. He was pouting with his hands crossed on his chest, looking like a child scorned.  

"Oh so _now_ I can have an audience with the almighty-" 

Their lips barely touched, but it was just enough to shut Lance up. Keith cupped his face in his sweaty palms and licked the fervent emotion dripping from his own mouth, staring at Lance's dazed half-shut eyes. 

Lance finally closed his eyes, with his teeth bitting his bottom lip hoping Keith would just get it over with his joke already. But there was no punch line. He wasn't supposed to laugh. He wouldn't either way. 

Keith was holding his breath inches away from Lance's face, hoping to get punched but neither moved. Some sort of force had them both immobilized, hoping the other would end their misery. 

It wasn't a joke that followed. It was another kiss. Feverish and hot and it took everything in Lance not to push Keith on his body, feel his weight on his limbs. Their lips were quivering after every gasp for air. It wasn't about overpowering the other anymore, they were both weak for each other. 

"K-Keith" Lance breathed out "I'm not being punk'd right? Because if I am-" he was cut off by another kiss, Keith's hands roving Lance's body and pulling the flimsy fabric of his shirt up. His fingers tried not to falter as he touched his abdomen, Lance's mouth moaning in his own at the contact. 

Keith pulled away, his teeth grazing Lance's bottom lip for good measure. He was in love, but it was still Lance and he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to tease him. 

"This is Keith and you're watching Jackass-" he burst into laughter, hands holding his abdomen as he scrambled away from Lance's direction.   

"Wrong show you idiot- Wait come back here!" Lance was fast with his feet, not so much with his words, chasing down Keith in the narrow corridors with audible grumbling following him in every step. 

"You can't even get the show right!" he shouted, feet getting tired from sprinting at such a short notice. 

" _Please_ , you loved it" Keith's voice echoed back then vanishing inside the room at the end of the long hallway. 

" _Maybe I did..._ " he whispered, going after him and quite possibly revenge. 

In the end it only took a touch and a rather clumsy fall from grace for a proper bonding exercise between them.

**Author's Note:**

> title is actually a song sang by lance's va and it kinda stuck with me (also inspired this)! I hope I captured these two's shenanigans properly in less than 1K words.


End file.
